Vacation?
by Ochto
Summary: Sebanyak Tsuna ingin kabur dari paperworknya, Reborn selalu memburunya. Tapi, Apa lady luck sekarang berpihak kepadanya? "Boss.""Iya Chrome?""Apa kau yakin?""Yup!""Apa Boss serius?""Chrome, jangan banyak tanya, Kita akan pergi dan ini adalah perintah."
1. We go!

Udara yang sejuk, langit yang cerah, dengan matahari bersinar terang mampu mewarnai hari-hari kita menjadi indah. Begitu juga untuk si pemuda _brunette_ tercinta kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss Vongola _Decimo_ kita satu ini.

"Ohayou Sawada-sensei!" sapa salah satu murid Namimori-chuu

"ee~ Ohayo!"

Saat melihat senyum lembut Tsuna, semua murid disekitarnya langsung merona merah. Yups, SEMUA termasuk laki-laki, bahkan ada yang dari histeris sampai pingsan. Tsuna yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan nafas dan memijit keningnya.

"Kenapa aku disini lagi?" gumam Tsuna sambil mengingat kembali bagaimana dia bisa disituasi sekarang ini.

 **Disclaimer : KHR Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Ranting : K or T**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, so pasti YAOI (1827) and ChromeXOC.**

 **Vacation?**

 **By Ochto**

(FLASHBACK)

 **HQ Vongola (Italy)**

Tsuna menatap pemandangan di depannya sambil meminum kopi dengan santainya. Apa yang dipandangnya lagi selain tumpukan _paperwork_ yang setia menemaninya HANYA dalam DUKA saja. Jika Tsuna tahu dia harus menandatangani semua ribuan _paperwork_ , sebisa mungkin dia bakal menolak posisinya sebagai boss. Eh, kok sebisa mungkin? Karna semakin dia menolak,His Sadistic Tutor beloved Reborn yang _super awesome_ pasti akan membuatnya jadi boss. Hey, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas lagi. Tsuna sudah capek. Lagian juga dia tahu alasan _paperwork_ nya ngak habi-habis. _His Beloved Guardians_ nya. Oh god, kenapa guardians nya ngak ada yang _normal_ sedikit aja? Kecuali Chrome. Apa susah jadi normal? Dan lagi kecuali Chrome. Tsuna lebih baik mati karna musuh dari pada _paperwork_. Ngak elit kan? Syukurnya Vongola memiliki harta berlimpah kalau ngak, Tsuna ngak bisa bayangkan lagi. Terlebih lagi guardian _Cloud_ dan _Mist (male)_ nya. Astaga, Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele? Akibat berebut pudding, mereka menghancurkan kota dan mentrauma beberapa masyarakat disana berakhir dengan _paperwork_ yang menumpuk. Mengingat itu lagi membuat sakit kepalanya makin kambuh. Tiba-tiba Tsuna jadi rindu dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih? Yups, The Stonger guardian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _guardian Cloud_ Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna merindukan kehangatan yang di berikan Kyoya kepadanya. Tapi Tsuna harus bersabar karna sang kekasih menjalankan misi untuk kepentingan _Family_ (tidak seperti Kyoya peduli kalau bukan demi Tsuna sendiri) _._

"Boss?" kata Chrome yang membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna. Ah~ Chrome, guardian mistnya yang lain. Setidaknya satu diantara mereka masih ada yang normal. Hal ini membuat Tsuna ingin menangis sekeras mungkin kalau tidak mengingat apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Sialan Reborn beserta _sadistic_ dan _psycopathnya_.

"Oh Chrome, ada apa?" Jawab Tsuna sambil mengambil pena-nya melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Ah iie, boss dari tadi diam saja jadi aku khawatir." kata Chrome sambil menyerahkan laporan misinya. Tsuna menerimanya dan membaca isi laporan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Tsuna menyadari sesuatu dan itu berhubungan dengan _paperwork_ nya yang mana membuatnya bahagia. Tsuna tersenyum kemenangan dalam hati.

"Nah Chrome." kata Tsuna sambil meletakan laporan nya ke atas tumpukan _paperwork._

"Ya Boss?" jawab Chrome.

"Jika aku ingat, Hayato dan Takeshi masih ada misi di Florida, Mukuro ada urusan di San-Fransisco, Oni-san liburan dengan keluarganya, lambo dan Fūta di China mengunjungi i-pin , Kyoya ada misi di Brazil dan Reborn masih di Russia menangani urusan _Family_."kata Tsuna sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menatap _guardian Female_ nya dengan serius.

"Iya, benar boss." jawab Chrome bingung. Entah kenapa bossnya tiba-tiba masuk ke _mode boss._

"Terlebih lagi mereka akan pulang sekitar 3 bulan lagi karna masih ada misi lain_dan kau bebas kn?" Kata Tsuna dengan nada tekanan di suaranya.

"Hmn i-iya boss." jawab Chrome dengan ragu. Kok rasanya feeling Chrome jadi ngak enak gini?

"Chrome, apa kau ingat aturan guardians Vongola pasal 18 ayat 27?" sambil tersenyum Tsuna bertanya lagi.

"Hmn iya boss, hmn setiap boss ingin pergi ke suatu tempat diluar HQ, dia harus membawa salah satu atau lebih guardian disisinya atau seseorang yang dipilih guardian nya untuk keamanan-" tiba-tiba Chrome tahu kemana arah pemicaraan ini. Tsuna yang melihat _guardian Female_ nya mengerti membuat dia semakin tersenyum cerah.

" Chrome cepat berkemas, kita akan berangkat malam ini!"


	2. Arrive!

**Namimori Airport (07.00 AM)**

Tsuna dan Chrome tiba di bandara setelah penerbangan terakhir. Tsuna memakai jaket _hoodie_ _orange_ tanpa lengan yang dibiarkan terlepas dengan kaos putih didalamnya dan celana jeans biru serta sepatu _sneakers_ putih dan ransel kecil _orange_ sedangkan Chrome memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang dengan dikedua bahunya berlubang dan celana biru pendek serta sepatu ala _military_ hitam dan tas sandang kecil bewarna _indigo_. Semua orang disana terpaku menatap mereka berdua dan mulai berbisik-bisik 'apa mereka _model?_ ' atau 'cowoknya tampan tapi cantik, ceweknya _beauty_ ' dsb.

Kenapa mereka membawa hanya sedikit barang untuk sebulan lebih? Masing-masing mereka punya _Storage box_ yang mana isinya beberapa pakaian dan senjata. Sedangkan diluar _Storage box_ hanya dompet dan barang-barang kecil. Jadi, dengan ini mereka tidak perlu repot membawa banyak barang.

"Ehm Boss." Kata Chrome _._

"Ya, Chrome?" Jawab Tsuna yang masih setia tersenyum dengan menyenandung nada.

"Jika Reborn-san tahu tentang ini dia akan sangat marah."Kata Chrome dengan serius.

"..." Tsuna langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Belum lagi dengan Kumo-san." Tambah Chrome.

"..." Tsuna mulai keringat dingin.

"Dan -" lanjut Chrome.

"Chrome."

"Iya boss?" Tanya Chrome dengan bingung.

"Kita akan pulang sebelum mereka jadi ini rahasia diantara kita." Jawab Tsuna tidak kalah serius.

"Ta-" Sebelum Chrome bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsuna langsung berkata "Ini perintah."

"Dan jangan coba kabari yang lain juga." Tambah Tsuna.

Chrome hanya mengangguk kepala dengan pasrah. Bossnya kalau sudah bertekad, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Chrome entah kenapa khawatir terhadap bossnya. Apa ini efek terlalu banyak mengerjakan _paperwork_ ya?

(oh Chrome, seandinya kau tahu perasaan apa yang Tsuna rasakan setiap hari).

* * *

Setelah dua jam perjalanan dari bandara, mereka tiba di kota Namimori. Kota ini masih belum berubah banyak. Sudah ada beberapa bangunan yang ia tidak kenali. Sudah 10 tahun ia meninggalkan kota ini. Karna setelah _graduation_ , Tsuna dan guardiansnya pindah ke Italy melanjutkan pendidikan dan latihannya menjadi boss. Awalnya Kyoya langsung menolak harus meninggalkan Namimori, tapi, setelah bujuk, rayu, dan _puppy eyes_ dari Tsuna, Kyoya setuju (Bagaimana bisa Kyoya menolak Tsuna ketika ia _so Fucking Adorable and cute in same time?_ ). Tsuna dan Chrome tiba di sebuah cafe langganan Chorme bersama Kyoko dan Haru semasa SMP dulu.

"Hoo, bukannya itu Sawada-chan?! OOOIIII SAWADA-CHAN!" sahut pemuda berambut merah dengan gaya punk sambil memeluk bahu seorang wanita (yang masih diragukan apa itu manusia?) dari meja sudut ruangan sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

" Geh, _Masaka_?! Longchamp!"Kata Tsuna kaget sedangkan Chrome bingung.

"Kenalan boss?" tanya Chrome.

"Gyaa _hisashiburi_ Sawada-chan, genki?! Hoo, gadis ini pacarmu ya Sawada-chan, Haloo! Aku boss ke-8 Tomaso Famiglia, Naito Longchamp!"Kata Longhamp terlalu gembira sambil tertawa.

" _Sumimasen_ aku bukan pacar boss, aku guardian mist boss, Dokuro Chrome desu."Jawab Chrome sambil menunduk tenang.

"Sedang apa kau di Namimori dan siapa dia? Jangan bilang dia pacar barumu." kata Tsuna.

"Gyaa Sawada-chan tahu aja bikin aku malu! kenalkan pacar baruku, Cumi-chan! Imut kan?! Tentunya ngak kalah imutnya dari Dokuro-chan." Kata pemuda yang bernama Naito Longchamp dan lagi _terlalu_ bahagia memperkenalkan pacarnya yang malu-malu. Tsuna melihat pacar Naito langsung _sweetdrop_ dan maklum. Seperti biasa, tipe ceweknya selalu- Unik? Tapi beda dengan Chrome. Dia ingin menusuk Naito pakai _Trindentnya._ Beraninya dia samain Chrome dengan wanita - atau UMA? yang _Strom-san_ selalu bicarakan? Apapun itu Chrome tidak peduli.

Tsuna menjabarkan tanganya untuk salaman. Saat Cumi-chan melihat Tsuna menjabarkan tangan, ia langsung memerah, histeris , mimisan, dan berakhir pingsan ditempat. **Tragis**.

"Eh?"hanya itu saja yang bisa Tsuna katakan.

"AAAHHH CUMI-CHAN! " teriak Longchamp menangis _alay_.

"Boss, bisa aku membunuh _si kepala merah sialan_ itu sekarang?" Tanya Chrome serius dengan Trindent di tangannya. Tsuna langsung shock _._ Bagaimana bisa Chrome nya yang kalem dan penurut seperti _ini_?!

"C-Chrome simpan senjatamu dan kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?! Dan Longchamp, berhenti menangis dan cepat hentikan perdarahnya sebelum-" sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlihat jelas roh Cumi-chan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"HIIEE AMBULANS, AMBULANS!" jerit Tsuna panik sambil menelfon rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

"Dia hanya kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Untuk sementara, dia akan dirawat disini selama 3 minggu dan kita akan lihat perkembangannya. " kata Dokter.

Setelah mendengar itu semuanya merasa legah.

"Syukurlah Longchamp." Kata Tsuna menepuk bahu Naito.

" _Thank's_ Sawada-chan, hiks kalau kau tidak disana hiks aku ngak tahu harus berbuat apa." Kata Naito yang masih mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Ngak masalah kok, Aku ngak berbuat banyak." jawab Tsuna tersenyum _sweetdrop_.

"Ah, aku perlu membayar administrasinya dulu sampai jumpa lagi Sawada-chan, Dokuro-chan!" kata Naito tersenyum bahagia sambil meninggalkan Tsuna dan Chrome.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan!" Kata Tsuna yang di balas lambaian tangan. Setelah Naito sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Tsuna dan Chrome melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Boss, apa yang kita akan lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Chrome membuka pembicaraan.

"Pertama-tama kita makan dulu ini sudah jam 2, tadi kita tidak sempat makan. Setelah itu, kita mencari apartement murah untuk bertempat tinggal." Jawab Tsuna menatap Chrome.

"Kenapa tidak di rumah boss?" tanya Chrome lagi.

"Semenjak Tou-san digantikan Basil, Tou-san pergi keliling dunia bersama kaa-san dan mereka memutuskan setelah trip mereka akan menetap di Italy _permanent_ jadi, kami menjualnya dan kalau aku ke jepang, biasanya aku tinggal di rumah Kyoya." Jelas Tsuna.

"Eh! hei, Lihat cafe itu ramai sekali, sepertinya menarik, ayo kita coba!" kata Tsuna sambil berlari ke arah cafe tersebut meninggalkan Chrome sendiri. Merasa Chrome tidak mengikuti dia, Tsuna berbalik.

"Chrome cepaat keburu tidak ada tempaat!" kata Tsuna tersenyum bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Chrome mulai mengikuti dia.

Chrome yang melihat itu jadi membandingkan bossnya yang terlihat muram di kantor dengan yang sekarang. Chrome ikut tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri bossnya.

Mungkin ini tidak buruk juga, selama bossnya bahagia ia pun akan ikut bahagia.


	3. Beginning!

**Apartement Honda, Namimori (at 3.40Am)**

 _Ring...ring...ring_

"Ha-"

" _SAWADA-CHAAN OHAYOO!_ "

"Longchamp, apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Kau beruntung kau tidak disini kalau tidak, kau **tahu** **kan**. Cepat bilang urusanmu atau yang **lain**." kata Tsuna dengan aura mengerikan. Kalian tahu, Tsuna selalu bekerja lebih keras demi waktu tidur lebih lama. Kalian pikir **gampang**.

Merasa aura seram dari Tsuna, Naito langsung berkata," Sawada-chan, bisakah kau menggantikan Cumi-chan mengajar di Namimori? Cuman seminggu kok!" walaupun Naito menjawab dengan nada ceria, itu cuman kamuflase.

"Kenapa bisa aku?" tanya Tsuna dengan menambah kadar auranya. Oh, betapa Tsuna ingin mecincang Naito sekarang.

"T-tapi kau mengatakan k-kau bisa membantuku k-kalau aku butuh b-bantuan." Kata Naito gugup. Tsuna mulai merutuki kebodohanya sekarang.

"Tch Kapan?"kata Tsuna sebal. Naito mulai meneguk ludahnya takut berharap dia **masih** dapat hidup. Tidak ada yang hasil **bagus** jika berhadapan dengan amarah Don Vongola.

Naito meneguk ludah sambil menjilat bibirnya yang ngak tahu sejak kapan kering.

"Hari ini."

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

Tsuna jadi lelah memikirkan itu lagi dan Tsuna merasa dia ditatap dari tadi. Tsuna melihat murid-murid di sekelilingnya pada mencuri pandang ke dia. Sejak hari pertama perkenalan, murid-murid disini pada heboh **Bahkan para guru** juga. Kepala Sekolah? Tsuna belum bertemu. Menurut info yang Tsuna dapat, **Seluruh** Kepala Sekolah disini adalah Direktur yayasan Namimori sendiri. Hanya hadir saat ada _meeting_ dan inspeksi sekolah tapi terkadang di wakilkan oleh Wakilnya. Tsuna ingin bertanya nama direktur dan wakilnya, tapi tidak sempat karna bell sekolah berbunyi. Tsuna tiba didepan ruang kelasnya mengajar.

Kelas IX A. Kelas Tsuna dulu. Tsuna jadi teringat masa-masa SMP dulu. Oh tidak Tsuna, Fokus. Sekarang bukan waktunya bernostalgia. Tsuna membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan. Murid-murid di kelas langsung berdiri.

"Ohayo sensei." Sapa murid-murid bersamaan.

"Ohayo, silahkan duduk dan kita mulai pelajarannya. Sebelum masuk pelajaran, sensei akan mengabsen kalian." Kata Tsuna ramah. Tsuna mulai memanggil nama-nama murid sambil menghiraukan tatapan malu-malu dan sejenisnya. Maklum anak masih usia labil.

"Sasaki Ryota-kun." Panggil Tsuna.

 _Hening..._

"Sasaki Ryota-kun?" Panggil Tsuna sekali lagi sambil melihat keseluruh ruangan.

 _Hening..._

"Disini tercatat sudah sebulan kehadirannya kosong. Ada yang bisa jelaskan?" tanya Tsuna

 _Hening..._

"Ano..Sensei."jawab salah satu murid sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya Nasai-kun?" kata Tsuna.

"Sasaki-san mungkin ditantang _deliquent_ dari SMP Saito. Kemarin Sasaki-san mengalahkan salah satu group Saito ."jawab Nasai.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak ada surat panggilan atau kunjungan guru kerumahnya?"tanya Tsuna sekali lagi.

"Keluarga Sasaki-san adalah Yakuza jadi, para guru takut untuk melakukan panggilan atau kunjungan, sensei."kali ini ketua kelas yang menjawab sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

Tsuna yang mendengar penjelasan muridnya itu berpikir akan melakukan kunjungan setelah pulang sekolah. Ini merupakan kewajibannya. Tapi sebelum itu Tsuna akan menghubungi Chrome, mau bilang dia akan lama pulang. Jam istirahat nanti Tsuna akan cari info dari guru-guru lain.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya Nasai-kun, Class-rep." Kata Tsuna. Yang disebut namanya pun langsung tersipu karna di puji.

"Okay, kita akan mulai pelajarannya. Materi hari ini mengenai shakespeare."jelas Tsuna membuka pelajaran.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Chrome sedang berbelanja di supermarket yang dekat dengan Apartement mereka. Apartement ini cukup bagus dan harganya sesuai karna cukup dekat dengan supermarket, taman kota dan tidak terlalu jauh dengan Persekolah Namimori. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau Namimori adalah sekolah yang terdiri dari SD-SMP-SMA? _Oh, nevermind._ Chrome teringat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Bossnya tiba-tiba pergi ke sekolah Namimori dengan terburu-buru. Pulangnya dia langsung membawa Chrome menjumpai Naito di RS Namimori dan **mengajari** dia. Ingin Chrome membantu Naito tapi, teringat saat Naito membandingkan Chrome dengan _makhluk_ di kasur itu, Chrome hanya menutup mata.

Ternyata laporan kemarin tertukar dengan pasien lain. Cumi-chan hanya dirawat selama 4 hari dan bisa kembali aktif lagi minggu depannya. Setidaknya dia sudah membaik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun dia masih memerah melihat Tsuna.

Saat Chrome keluar dari supermarket, dia melihat seorang pria yang umurnya tidak berbeda dengan dia berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Pria itu memakai seragam olahraga sambil memegang sebuah berkas. Anehnya setiap wanita disana melihat ke arah pria itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Awalnya Chrome ingin kembali ke apartement, tapi langkahnya terhenti karna ia menginjak sesuatu. KTP Pria itu. Chrome melihat pria itu masih belum jauh. Jadi, Chrome memutuskan mengikutinya. Setelah 30 menit berjalan, Chrome menyadari dia berada di kompleks Yakuza. Chrome bersembunyi di balik dinding pagar kayu, melihat pria itu sedang berbicara dengan 3 anggota yakuza. Di pamplet rumah tersebut tertulis ' Yamazaki. ' Chrome ingat. Yakuza ini salah satu di bawah naungan Vongola. Setelah mereka mengabdi pada Vongola, mereka menjadi Yakuza terkuat disini. Apa urusan pria itu disini ya. Chrome melihat KTP itu kembali.

" Matsunoka Haruto, guru olahraga SMA Namimori."gumam Chrome. Kalau tidak salah putra boss Yamazaki masih berusia 16 tahun dan pelajar Namimori. Pasti masalah sekolah. Tiba-tiba Chrome melihat Pria bernama Matsunoka itu di pukul salah satu yakuza disana dan langsung terpental ke jalanan. Chrome yang melihat itu segera menjatuhkan barang belanjaanya dan bergegas kesana.

"Hentikan!"


	4. My feeling!

**Taman Namimori**

"I-ITAII!" keluh Matsunoka.

"Ma-maaf, a-apa masih ada yang s-sakit?"tanya Chrome khawatir sambil mengobati dia.

Setelah Chrome menyelamatkan Matsunoka, dia membawanya ke taman terdekat untuk mengobati Matsunoka. Matsunoka sesaat merasa perih di luka karna alkohol, tapi sekarang rasa sakitnya mulai hilang. Matsunoka langsung menatap gadis yang menolongnya dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

' _Hmn, Nona ini sangat cantik. tangan yang lembut, rambut ungunya yang lurus sedikit panjang, tapi tidak pendek, kulitnya putih lembut, dan kenapa nona ini memakai single eye mask?'_

Matsunoka mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Chrome lebih baik.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Matsunoka, Chrome mengangkat kepalanya.

 _Ba-thump..._

 **'** _ **Eh?!'**_

' _Dadaku...'_

' _...kenapa?'_

 _Dag...dig...dug..._

' _Warna mata itu, apa itu amethyst? Cantiknya...membuatku ingin menatapnya lebih...dan bibir itu...'_

' _Matsunoka-san...short hair brown...mata brownnya...'_

 _Dag...dig...dug..._

' _Matsunoka-san...sangat...tampan.'_ detik berikutnya wajah Chrome mulai memerah.

' _Kenapa ekspresinya sangat...oh tidak, kumohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu...aku...aku...'_

 _Dag...dig...dug..._

"Ma-matsuno-ka-san." Ucap perlahan Chrome.

' _Bibir itu..bibir pink itu.' gulp ' memanggil namaku...'_

Perlahan Matsunoka mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Chrome hanya diam tidak bisa berkutik.

 _Dag...dig...dug..._

Semakin dekat...hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

 _Dag...dig...dug..._

Ring...ring...ring...

" **Eh?!"** ucap berbarengan. Saat sadar wajah mereka terlalu dekat, mereka langsung menjauh dan melihat ke arah lain.

 _Hening..._

 _Dag...dig...dug..._

"Ma-ma-maaf, a-a-aku harus pergi!" kata Chrome berlari sambil membawa barang belanjaanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tu-tu-tunggu NONA!" teriak Matsunoka yang masih memerah. Saat ingin mengejar Chrome, ia langsung terjatuh merintih kesakitan. Ia lupa kakinya masih terluka.

* * *

Sesampai di apartemen, Chrome langsung menutup pintu dengan kuat. Ia perlahan jatuh dan membiarkan belanjaanya bercecer di sampingnya. Chrome langsung memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang.

"KYYAAAA!" jerit Chrome sambil memegang wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-a-apa ta-tadi kami ham-hampir ci-ci-" kemudian Chrome teringat kembali _scene_ tadi. Wajah Chrome langsung semakin memerah.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Chrome lagi. Apa yang terjadi dengannya. Padahal dia sering bersama pria-pria yang lebih tampan dari Matsunoka-san (Tsuna dkk). Tapi, tidak ada yang membuatnya seperti ini. Nanti ia akan menanyakan ini pada Boss nya.

Chrome mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya dan teringat dengan Pria itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya ya?" gumamnya.

* * *

"AHHH KUSOO!" jerit Matsunoka membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya kaget dan pergi ketakutan.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" kata Matsunoka sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia mengalami hal seperti ini. Banyak wanita bahkan artis pun tidak dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Nona itu. Tiba-tiba Matsunoka teringat kembali _scene_ tadi.

 _Blush_

"AAAHH!" Jerit Matsunoka lagi sambil menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

 _Huft...huft...huft..._

"Nona itu...apa namanya ya?" gumamnya.

* * *

' _ **Apa nama perasaan ini? Kenapa hanya pada dia?'**_ _ucap Chrome dan Matsunoka dalam hati._

* * *

Setelah _bell_ pulang berbunyi, Tsuna langsung ke ruang guru untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Seperti biasa, bahkan pulang pun murid-murid pada berlomba memberi salam sama Tsuna. Tsuna menatap layar ponselnya. Saat di gerbang sekolah, Tsuna langsung menelfon Chrome tapi tidak diangkat. Mungkin Chrome membuat mode _silent_ di Hpnya. Tsuna memutuskan meng-SMS saja.

Sesaat Tsuna melewati Taman Namimori, dia melihat seorang Pria yang sepertinya umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dia, sedang teriak histeris. Melihat ada berkas coklat disamping pria itu, Tsuna langsung kasihan. Pasti karna pekerjaan. Astaga, Pria itu **butuh** liburan. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, wajah pria itu memerah.

Ohoo~ sepertinya musim semi seseorang telah tiba. Tsuna hanya memberi senyum dan dukungan _silent_ kepada Pria itu dan beranjak pergi dengan suasana bahagia.

Saat Tsuna berada di atas jembatan penyebrangan, Tsuna melihat pemandangan langit cerah dengan awan-awan yang bertebaran. Tsuna manatap ke arah awan itu. Awan yang mengingatkannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyoya..." gumam Tsuna rindu.

* * *

 **Brazil**

Setelah Kyoya memukul _herbivore_ terakhir, ia langsung menatap ke arah langit dengan awan yang bertebaran. Terutama ke arah langit. Langit yang menggambarkan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Tsunayoshi..." gumam Kyoya rindu.

"Kyo-san! Don Caltore dan beberapa bawahannya kabur melalui pintu rahasia." Lapor Kusakabe, wakil tersetia Kyoya.

"Hn, Kau urus bawahanya, aku yang urus _herbivore_ itu." Perintah Kyoya.

"Mengerti Kyo-san." Jawab Kusakabe yang langsung pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Kyoya menatap sekali lagi ke arah langit dan beranjak pergi. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat supaya ia bisa cepat kembali ke langit-nya.

ke Tsunayoshi- **nya**.


	5. Problem!

"Gimana kabar semuanya ya?"

"Mana ku tahu! Dan Ryota apa yang ku bilang samamu tentang 'jangan pikirkan yang lain'?"

"Hahaha maaf maaf! Kei." Kata Ryota sambil tersenyum.

Chu~

"K-kenapa kau menciumku?!" kata Ryouta tersipu sambil memukul Kei.

" Karna kau manis~" balas Kei dengan tawa.

* * *

 **Front of Sasaki's Residence**

Tsuna menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu kediaman Sasaki.

"Disini ya." Kata Tsuna sambil mengamati rumah tersebut. Tsuna melihat ada _intercom_ di samping pintu lalu menekan tombolnya.

"Ini kediaman Sasaki, katakan nama dan apa urusanmu."

Tsuna memaklumi ucapan tidak sopan itu, dilihat dari profesinya. Wajar wajar saja.

" _Konnichiwa_ saya pengganti wali kelas Sasaki-kun, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasaki-san untuk membicarakan mengenai persekolahan Sasaki-kun."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mendengar itu, Tsuna hanya berdiri sambil menatap pintu tersebut. Setelah 20 menit, pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka. Tsuna langsung di sambut 2 pria berwajah seram dan lumayan besar untuk ukuran Tsuna.

"Ikuti kami." Kata salah satu dari pria itu.

Tsuna mengikuti mereka sambil melihat-lihat pekarangan rumah tsb. Sangat tenang, _r_ _elax_ , dan sangat tradisional. Tapi itu juga letak keindahannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kertas.

"oyassan kami membawa dia kesini."

"Biarkan dia masuk dan tinggalkan kami berdua."

Setelah mendengar itu, mereka menatap Tsuna, memberi isyarat masuk sebelum pergi. Tsuna menggeser pintu tsb dan melihat ruangannya. Ruang Sadou (upacara minum teh). Di tengah ruangan tsb, seorang pria berwajah seram berkisar 40-an, duduk bersimpuh lengkap dengan kimono cokelat pekat dan peralatan Sadou.

"Sensei, silahkan duduk." Kata Sasaki-san.

"H-hai." Jawab Tsuna.

Tsuna duduk bersimpuh sambil melihat _performance_ Sasaki-san membuat teh. Setelah beberapa menit, teh nya di hidangkan ke depan Tsuna bersama _snack_ nya.

" Silahkan." Kata Sasaki-san.

"Arigatou." Balas Tsuna.

 _Srup~_

"Bagaimana sensei?" tanya Sasaki-san.

"Rasanya sangat menenangkan." Jawab Tsuna kalem.

' _PAAHIITT! KOK BISA ADA YANG TAHAN MINUM INI! OH TIDAK, AKU MAU MUNTAH!_ ' jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Arigatou. Sebelum itu saya perkenalkan diri, Nama saya Sasaki Shin, ayah dari Ryota. Kau bisa memanggilku Shin." Kata Shin.

"Nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi, pengganti sementara wali kelas Ryota-kun. Anda juga bisa memanggilku Tsuna." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Pengganti sementara?"

"Hai, Cumi-sensei selaku wali kelasnya tidak bisa hadir di sekolah karna dirawat."

"Ooh. Jadi, ada urusan apa sensei kemari?" tanya Shin lagi.

"Ah, Kedatangan saya kemari ingin membahas kehadiran Ryota-kun. Sudah hampir sebulan dia tidak hadir ke sekolah tanpa alasan, jika ini berlanjut terus, pihak sekolah akan mengeluarkan dia dari sekolah."jelas Tsuna.

"Hm begitu." Kata Shin mengerti.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa penyebab ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Tsuna.

Sejenak Shin menghela nafas.

"Sensei, Aku ayah yang buruk."kata Shin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Alasannya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Sensei."

"Ya?"

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Shin.

"23 tahun ini."jawab Tsuna bingung. Apa hubungan umurnya sama masalah Sasaki-kun?

"23 ya, hmm 23." gumam Shin.

"Ano.."

"Sensei!"bentak Shin.

"Hai!" jawab Tsuna kaget.

"Apa Sensei _single_?" tanya Shin serius.

"Ti-tidak, s-s-saya punya kekasih." Jelas Tsuna.

"Begitu ya, menurutku wajar saja sensei punya kekasih dengan wajah seperti itu. Tapi!"

"?!"

"Apa kekasih sensei...seorang pria?"tanya Shin semakin serius.

"Eh?!"

"WUAAHH! SENSEI AKU AYAH YANG BURUK!"tangis Shin.

"EEHH?!"jerit Tsuna.

"HUKUM AKU! PUKUL AKU! BUNUH AKU!" tangis Shin sambil menodongkan pisau ke perutnya.

"T-TUNG-TUNGGU DULU! TENANGLAH TENANGLAH!" teriak Tsuna sambil merebut pisau dari tangan Shin.

"Oyassan! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu dari group bawahan Shin.

 _Hening..._

 _Tsuna memegang pisau dan tangannya yang lain memegang pundak Shin._

 _Shin menangis._

" **Kau..** " semua bawahan yang melihat ini pun mulai marah dan menyiapkan senjata.

"T-t-tunggu dulu! Kalian salah paham! I-i-ini-" Tsuna mulai panik. Astaga apa salahnya _kamisama._

" **DIAM! SEMUANYA SERANG!"**

Tsuna tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus bertarung dan keluar dari rumah ini.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Shin.

"T-t-tapi Oyassan, bajingan ini menyerangmu!" kata salah satu anggota group disana.

"Itu cuman salah paham. Sekarang kalian pergi." Jelas Shin.

"Tapi-"

"DIAM! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK PERGI , DUDUK DAN DIAM!" bentak Shin.

Mereka pada mulai duduk sambil menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna mulai legah berkat Shin-san melindunginya.

"Maaf sensei, aku tidak dapat mengendalikan emosiku."kata Shin dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Tidah apa-apa Shin-san. Selama kau bisa tenang sekarang. Jadi mari kita kembali ke topik."kata Tsuna meyakinkan.

"Begini Sensei, Ryota adalah anakku satu-satunya. Cuman dia yang kupunya semenjak istriku meninggal karna kecelakaan. Karna itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku selalu _protective_ terhadapnya. Tapi, waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sekarang, dia sudah berumur 14. Dimana dia bisa menentukan pilihannya. Apapun pilihan yang dia buat, aku akan mendukungnya karna aku percaya pada dia, karna dia putraku."

"Hiks..hiks..o-o-oyassan...waaka..." tangis bawahannya.

Tsuna mendengar ini pun terharu. Ia dapat merasakan beban bagaimana menjadi orang tua.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsuna lembut.

"Putraku, Ryota, menjalin hubungan kasih dengan si brengsek itu dan si brengsek ini berani menculik Ryotaku."jawab Shin marah.

Seluruh anggotanya pun ikut marah. Entah kenapa Tsuna merasakan hawa panas diruangan. Padahal sudah pakai AC. Tapi sebelum itu.

"Tadi anda mengatakan anda percaya dengan keputusannya, kenapa malah marah?"tanya Tsuna heran.

"ORANG TUA MANA YANG SUKA ANAKNYA JADI _GAY?!"_ bentak Shin kepada Tsuna sambil hujan ludah.

'Maaf, Ibuku.' Jawab Tsuna dalam hati sambil membersihkan wajahnya pakai sapu tangan.

"DAN LAGI LIHAT INI!"kata Shin sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Tsuna.

 _Kepada Chichiue_

 _Semenjak kau tidak merestui kami, kami kawin lari. Aku lagi benci samamu sekarang, jadi kalau kau cari kami, aku akan_ _ **lebih**_ _membencimu!_

 _Ryota_

"LIHAT GARA-GARA DIA, PUTRAKU JADI MEMBENCIKU! RYO-CHAN PULANGLAH TINGGALKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU! CHICHIUE MU JANJI AKAN BELIKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU! CHICHIUE MU KESEPIAN!" Tangis Shin ngak jelas.

"WAKAA!"malah ikutan.

Tsuna hanya sweetdrop.

"Te-tenanglah Shin-san, minna-san juga."kata Tsuna mencoba menetralkan situasi.

"RYOCCHAN!"tangis Shin semakin kuat.

'Dasar _Son-con, merepotkan.'_ rutuk Tsuna kesal.

" **Jika kalian tidak diam sekarang, kubunuh.** "kata Tsuna dalam _boss-mode._

 _Hening..._

"Bagus. Shin-san." Panggil Tsuna masih dalam _boss-mode._

"H-h-hai!"Jawab Shin dengan takut. Bawahannya juga ikut takut.

' _Orang ini, berbahaya!'_ pikir mereka serentak.

"Apa kau ingin Ryota-kun kembali? Tidak peduli apapun caranya? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsuna serius.

"Ya, ya, dan ya." Jawab Shin serius juga.

"Aku punya solusi untukmu, apa kau percaya padaku? Apa kau setuju dengan ku apapun itu?" Tanya Tsuna lebih serius.

"Selama Ryo-chan/Waka kembali ke kami, YA!" jawab Shin dan anggotanya serentak

' _Kalian anggota ngak perlu ikutan!_ 'pikir Tsuna kesal.

"Ok, semenjak kita setuju berarti tidak ada bantahan **ataupun** protes padaku, mengerti." Kata Tsuna dengan tegas.

Semua di ruangan hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Jadi, Siapa nama pacar Ryota-kun?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

Dengan penuh benci Shin menjawab.

"Yamazaki Kei."


End file.
